Life's So Complicated
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are going out. But Troy likes Gabriella and Sharpay likes Zeke. So Troy and Sharpay breakup and Sharpay gets with Zeke. But Gabriella is mad at Troy. Life's so complicated...OneShot. Troyella. Zekepay.


_Hey! This is probably my longest oneshot ever, so I hope it was worth it! I sorta didn't know where I was going with this, so i hope its okay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot._

"Geez, Troy! Don't you think I know you can have any other girl?! Everyone knows you can!" Gabriella Montez shouted at Troy Bolton, who stood in front of her. "It doesn't mean you have to flaunt it! You have a girlfriend, for crying out loud! She loves you! And then I walk around the corner and find you making out with a cheerleader!" Troy glared at his best-friend.

"It's not like _you're _my girlfriend! You don't need to monitor me! And I wasn't making out with her! I hugged her and she kissed me! There's a _huge _difference!" Troy shouted back. Gabriella sighed and rubbed her hand across her forehead. Troy took a few deep breaths and leaned against the wall. The hallway was dark and everyone else was gone. Everyone except for Gabriella and Troy.

"Look… Troy…Sharpay likes you, okay? Don't go cheating on her," Gabriella sighed and pushed off from the wall, looking at Troy. As much as she liked Troy, she knew that she couldn't tell him. He went out with one of her best-friends. Sharpay Evans. Lately, though, the two had been drifting apart, and Sharpay had said to Gabriella more than once that she was thinking of breaking up with him. But Gabriella still wasn't about to tell Troy—especially after what she had just seen.

"Gabriella…I wasn't cheating on Sharpay…" Troy told her in a tired voice. Gabriella just shook her head and sighed. "What?" Gabriella shook her head again and started walking off, her sandals slapping on the newly polished ground. "No—wait! Gabriella!" Troy ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Gab, I can't stand you being mad at me—you know that! Tell me what's really wrong?!" Gabriella yanked her arm away from Troy.

"You wanna know what's really wrong?! What's _really _wrong?!" Gabriella shouted. "You just cheated on one of my best-friends and I'm glad! You were _kissing _that cheerleader and I'm glad…I'm glad…" Gabriella let out a shaky breath. Troy looked at her in confusion. "I-I like you, Troy, okay? Okay?" Gabriella sighed, shook her head and walked off. Half of her wanted Troy to run after her, half of her wanted to run far, far away and never look back.

* * *

The next morning, Sharpay Evans sat on her bed. She had just broken up with Troy, her three-month-long boyfriend. He hadn't seemed to upset—in fact, he had seemed quite happy. And she hadn't cared. She had been crushing on one of his team-mates, Zeke Baylor, for a while, and she had a feeling that Troy liked Gabriella. She'd had the feeling from the beginning that Troy had liked Gabriella—she didn't even why she had accepted to go out with him in the first place! She had to admit, they were both kinda drunk when it happened…Sharpay sighed. 

"Ryan?!" She yelled. Her twin brother poked his head in the door. "I need a ride to Gabi's!" Ryan Evans opened his mouth to argue.

"I'm talking to Martha!" Sharpay's eyes narrowed.

"I don't care if you're talking to the President of the United States! You are taking me around to Gabriella's _now!!!!_" Sharpay snapped at him. Ryan quickly walked back to his room and got his keys. He walked back to meet Sharpay in her bright pink, fluffy coat with an impatient look on her face. "Take your time, why don't you?!" She asked huffily. Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled her out the door.

* * *

Since it was Sunday, Gabriella was sleeping in. Yesterday, she had totally blown in with Troy. Gabriella groaned and rolled over. Obviously, she had just busted any chance she had by just saying it straight out to him. She wanted to roll over and die. She wanted to hide underneath her duvet and never come out again. Unfortunately, she could only hide for one day. Tomorrow, she had to go back to school again… 

"Oi! Gabriella! Darl, you in?!" Sharpay yelled. Gabriella groaned. All she needed right now. Her crushes girlfriend. But she rolled out of bed and walked downstairs, shivering in her tank-top and short-shorts. She let Sharpay in and waved tiredly out to where Ryan was sitting in the car. "Okay, Gabi, now I've just—why aren't you dressed?" Sharpay asked, finally looking at Gabriella properly for the first time.

"It's Sunday morning, Shar, I have no-where I have to be, nothing to do and I was sleeping in—if you know the meaning of that word," Gabriella said tiredly, her eyes half-closed. Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"Course I know the meaning, darling, but it's half-past two," Sharpay said. There was no reaction from Gabriella. "In the _afternoon,_" Sharpay added pointedly. Still no reaction. "Hel­-_lo_! I'm looking for a Gabriella Montez, do you know what planet she's on at the moment?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and started walking back upstairs again. "Gabi! I came around here to tell you I broke up with Troy." Gabriella didn't click onto what Sharpay had said, so she just replied,

"That's nice." Sharpay sighed in annoyance.

"But that was after I found out he's the father of my baby," she added.

"How charming," Gabriella replied, still not listening.

"But there's actually gonna be twins, I'm going to name them Tweedledum and Tweedledee," Sharpay said.

"Absolutely delightful," Gabriella mumbled as she climbed back into bed and pulled her duvet over her head. Sharpay groaned and stomped into Gabriella's room. She yanked back the duvet, much to Gabriella's annoyance. "Go 'way!" She mumbled and searched around for the blanket.

"I have no idea what's wrong with you, Gabriella! But you better get your butt out of bed and head over to single Troy's house to tell him you're so sorry to hear about the break-up! Then you can do that cute little pout thing he loves, and you two'll be making out a moment later!!" Sharpay shouted at her. Gabriella sat up in bed and raised her eyebrows at Sharpay. "Look, I ain't stupid! And neither are the rest! We all know that you and Troy like each other!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Then how come he asked _you _out, and not _me_?" She asked.

"Coz he was drunk and he thought I was you," Sharpay replied matter-a-factly.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"He came up to me and said, 'Gab, do you want to go out with me?' And for a laugh, I accepted. I didn't expect anything to happen," Sharpay said. Gabriella thought about it for a minute. "And just so you know, we haven't even kissed, muchless am I pregnant with his twin kids." Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"You're pregnant with his twin kids?" Sharpay groaned and stomped out of the room. A moment later, the downstairs door slammed shut and then after that, Ryan's engine revved and the car took off down the street. Gabriella sat on her bed for a while longer, just staring at the wall, thinking about what Sharpay had said. There was another knock on the door downstairs but Gabriella couldn't be bothered going down and opening it. A few moments later, there was rustling in the trees behind her and a thump on the balcony. The door squeaked open.

"Go away, Troy," Gabriella mumbled, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head in them. Troy stood nervously at the door, shifting from foot-to-foot. "I did hear about your breakup with Sharpay by the way, now you can leave." Troy stepped in from the cold outside and closed the door. Gabriella still had her back to him. "I said to leave, not to make yourself more comfortable."

"I'm _not _believe me, this is very uncomfortable," Troy answered in a tense voice. "Did you mean what you said the other night?" Gabriella's shoulders visibly tensed up.

"You mean about you cheating on my mate for that cheerleader? Yes," Gabriella answered. Troy let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know that wasn't what I was referring to," he said quietly.

"Oh, the part about me liking you?" Gabriella said. "Yeah, I meant that too." She said it too lightly, as if she couldn't care less. It annoyed Troy and he took several steps closer to her. "But just because I like you, doesn't mean you can come into my room without an invitation. Go away." Troy shook his head.

"Why are you still mad at me? What have I done wrong?!" He asked, sounding angry himself now.

"I don't know, okay?!" Gabriella shouted, finally turning around and facing him. Troy blinked. "I just need some space! I need to think! I need you to leave me alone—I need _everyone _to leave me alone!" Gabriella let out a shaky sigh and ran a hand through her head. "Everything's so complicated…" she murmured, and turned around again. Troy bit on his lower lip and crossed the room quietly. " Troy, I—" Gabriella was taken by surprise as she realized that Troy was right behind her. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the mouth. When he pulled away, Gabriella looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Things just got more complicated," Troy told her, sounding breathless. "Coz I like you too." Then he brushed past her and out her door. Gabriella stood frozen on the spot. She heard the front door open and close as Troy left.

* * *

Gabriella moved from class to class the next day in practically silence. Sharpay and Taylor McKessie were both confused, because they though Gabriella would be happy, now that Troy was single. Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor were also confused, coz they knew that Troy liked Gabriella, and yet they were avoiding each other. Or more like, Gabriella was avoiding Troy, and he just shrugged it off. By lunch, though, Troy was getting annoyed. Gabriella was putting her things in her locker, and the hallway was empty. 

"Ah!" Gabriella squeaked as she closed her locker and someone grabbed her arm. She saw Troy pulling her towards a door at the end of the corridor. " Troy! Isn't there a nicer way to get my attention?!" She asked in annoyance as he led her up the stairs and onto the roof, where he usually retreated.

"Look! No more games, okay?!" He told her in a loud, annoyed voice. "I like you, alright?! That's been covered! And you like me—you admitted it! Since that's been covered, can we please talk?! You've been ignoring me all day, and I don't like it!" Gabriella crossed her arms and looked at the ground. Troy sighed and reached out, tilting her head so that she was looking at him. "I _do _like you Gabriella…I like you a lot." Gabriella's eyes darted from side to side nervously. "What are you so worried about?" He asked her.

"You know Sharpay? You…She…You guys broke up, and she came around to my house—telling me to get together with you! Bu…But she's one of my best-friends!!" Gabriella cried. "Do you know how terrible I would feel if I got together with you?!" Troy smiled slightly. It was so Gabriella, to feel sorry for her friends, even though she knew Sharpay didn't care for him like that. He really liked Sharpay, but only as a friend. Gabriella saw the small smile and felt slightly unnerved. "What's the smile for?"

"Gabi…Sharpay's with Zeke. She hooked up with him right after we broke up," Troy told her. Gabriella frowned slightly. "She doesn't like me like that," Troy told Gabriella. "I really like you, you like me, so can we get over the complicated stuff?" He stepped forward suddenly and kissed her on the mouth. Gabriella allowed her arms to move from her sides to around his neck. When they finally pulled back, Troy asked, "Are things still complicated?" Gabriella smiled slightly before replying,

"Things are _always _complicated," and then she pulled him back down for another kiss.

_Well, tell me what you think!_


End file.
